


Faith in Sacrifice

by JamietheLion



Category: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Last Moments, Major Endgame Spoilers, No Beta, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamietheLion/pseuds/JamietheLion
Summary: SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAMEPossible insight into one of my favorite characters.





	Faith in Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I just left Endgame and it’s three am when I’m writing this so I’m sorry if it’s trash but this is how I’m feeling rn. The connection between Clint and Nat is one I feel for my best friend Gus so this is dedicated to him.

The sacrifice play.

A tried and true story that stood the test of time. Over and over people gave up their lives for the ones they loved but Natasha had never been one. Never had anything to give herself up for, never had the faith that the play would be worth it. That others had the strength to do what had to be done when she was gone. 

And yet when they learned what was necessary to gain the stone from Vormir, Natasha didn’t have a moment of doubt. She knew the second the words were put into existence that she would be taking that leap and that it would be worth all she had to give. But she also knew Clint. Her best friend, her fifth limb, a brother, a mentor, but so **so** much more. Their relationship defied words, surpassed simple love or affection or understanding. And she knew without a doubt that he needed time to take it in. 

She could give him that, a few minutes at least. 

Time to take in what was being asked and the truth that it was her choice. 

Time to think on the possibilities and to see what she already knew: that if he played the sacrifice he would lose what he might have back. That they might be able to turn things around but he’d never get to know it, never see his only family back alive. Have give up everything he had been fighting for. 

So she gave him time. And when he finally started to fight her on the decision they both knew had already been made, she fought back. She let him claw at her heart and dig in his heels, and when he pushed his way over the cliff face she jumped with him. 

Because he needed to know that he had given all he had to try and keep her alive. It was the only thing that would keep him sane and she could give it to him.

When it came to last words, no I love you would come close to what she meant. No words could do them justice. 

So she told him the truth. 

“It’s okay.” 

Because even as she fell it was the **truth**. Looking up at him, the closest thing she had to family, to happiness to being whole, she felt no grief or fear. 

No. 

This time, this time she had faith. 

Faith in him, in their team. In the plan, and the purpose. 

She had faith that the sacrifice was worth it, and that the man above her wouldn’t fail. 


End file.
